So long and goodnight
by kyora elis
Summary: ils pensaient ne rien avoir en commun, si ce n'est que cette chanson bizarre et le fait qu'ils se retrouver souvent dans la même salle de cinéma à voir le même film, au même moment.


Le travail consiste en une tâche que l'on est obligé d'accomplir,

alors que le plaisir consiste en une occupation à laquelle on n'est

pas obligé de se livrer.

Marc Twain

Janvier 2009

Thomas Joking dit Tom, 17 ans, cheveux longs, châtain, teint hâlé, yeux vacillant entre le bleu et le gris, se lève tout les jours deux à trois heures avant les cours pour pouvoir aller courir.

Toute ça vie depuis l'âge de 5 ans n'a été qu'entraînement et régime alimentaire très strict. Il voulait être fort. Très fort. Pouvoir entrer dans l'armée et être rapidement gradé.

Après avoir couru plus d'une heure sous la pluie, il prit une douche froide et un petit-déjeuner composé d'un jus d'une orange provenant de l'énorme jardin où sa mère faisaint pousser toute sorte d'arbre à fruits et 37.6g de blanc d'œuf cru et pour finir ce rendit à l'école à pied.

Tous les jours, c'était la même chose.

Courir, douche, manger puits marché pendant 1 km pour arriver au lycée avec quinze minutes d'avance, voir ses potes quelques minutes puits aller en cours.

Il ne manger jamais au self le midi car ils ne proposaient pas de plat adapté à son régime hyper-protéiné.

On le voyant, on aurait facilement pu croire qu'il faisait parti d'une équipe de football australien ou autre mais non. Alors que tous ses amis était les meilleurs sportif, ayant pour la plupart, décroché une bourse pour les plus grande Université, lui faisait parti de ceux qui restent dans les gradins.

Quand on lui poser la question du "pourquoi tu t'inscris pas ?" Lors des sélections pour les différents sport il répondait systématiquement "Tu imagine si je me blesse ?"

Parce que s'il pratiqué un sport d'équipe cela aurait voulu dire affronter une autre équipe. Et par conséquent prendre le risque de se voir blessé et du coup interdit d'armée.

Il aurait préféré mourir dans les pires souffrances que de devoir renoncer à cette promesse qu'il s'était fait à l'âge de 5 ans.

Il n'avait plus qu'une année d'étude à finir et il pourrait enfin s'engager.

Ses parents avaient essayer de lui enlevé cette idée de la tête par tout les moyens, ils lui avaient acheter toute les consoles sortant avec jeux et accessoires, lui avaient fait faire pratiquement le tour du monde, ils avaient même été jusqu'à déménager on Australie et en prendre la nationalité car s'il est vrai que pour la plupart des américains, le service militaire pour un jeune est une fierté, les Joking n'avais aucune envie de voir leur seul et unique enfant mourir au front.

Mais il était décidé à ne pas abandonner. Alors très jeune il avait commencé l'entrainement, très jeune il avait apprit à se battre. Et et vers l'âge de 14 ans il avait conclu un accord avec ses parents, s'il finissait ses études - du moins, finissait le lycée, - sa mère accepterait et respecterait son régime hyper-protéiné et son père ferai en sorte qu'il puisse suivre son entraînement correctement.

Il arriva au lycée tremper de la tête au pied, regarda autour de lui, mais ne vis ses amis nul part. Seule une fille, habillait toute en gris été assise par terre, sous la pluie a écouter de la musique sur son Ipod.

Quand il voulu entrer à l'intérieur, quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos en hurlant dans l'oreille.

\- Alors mon cœur, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

Benjamin Jones. Lui est Thomas été amis depuis l'emménagement de la famille Joking en Australie. Devenu voisin, les deux garçons en très vite sympathisé jusqu'à devenir quasiment inséparables.

\- Dis, ça va pas de crier si fort des le matin ! T'étais passer où ? Je t'es pas vu en partons de chez moi.

Dès qu'il vis le visage de Benjamin se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire, Thomas sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dut poser cette question. Son ami été parti dans une grande explication sur le pourquoi du comment il n'avait pas entendu le réveil sonner car il c'était endormit à une heure très proche du jours parce qu'il n'arrivait pas finir sa parti de jeu vidéo.

Le monologue de Benjamin ce poursuivi jusqu'à la pose déjeuner ou il raconta encore une fois l'astuce pour avoir une flûte qui permet de passer dans un autre monde dans Super Mario Bros 3 dans le parcours 3 du monde 1.

\- Quand tu arrives vers la fin du parcours il y a un cube blanc, il faut monter dess...

\- Ben ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Super Mario Bros 3 qui se cache derrière un buissons en se laissant tomber d'un truc blanc !

Étant habitué aux silence, Thomas a toujours eu du mal à écouter les gens parler et quand il était question de son meilleur ami, il le faisait systématiquement savoir.

Les personnes extérieur, se demandait, comment un tel bavard et et un gars ne supportant que le silence, pouvaient êtes ami.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais au courant ? Demanda Benjamin avec un air complètement déboussolé. Comme tu joues jamais, j'ai pensé que tu le savais pas. Mais bon c'est pas grave, je vais t'expliquer comment avoir l'aile P-wing pour voler. Dans le parc...

\- Il faut récolter un 44 pièces en terminant le parcours 4 du monde 1 et après t'as une maison champignon qui te l'a donne. Lui répond Thomas en ricanant bêtement. Dis, tu connais le groupe My Chemical Romance ?

\- Il y a trois ans, Lola aimé bien une de leur chanson, I don't love you je crois. Très romantique le mec dit donc. Dit-il en se mettant à rire.

Après ça ils partirent tous les deux en cours, prenant place vers le fond. Ce n'était pas des tables individuelle mais -pour le malheur de Thomas- des tes tables double, ce qui voulait dire que Ben serait assit à côté de lui et lui parlerai tout au long du cours.

Il s'était placer de telle sorte qu'il pouvait voir qui entrer et sorter de la salle en attendant l'arrivée du professeur, quand deux filles entra quasi en même temps. Deux jumelles qui, si elles auraient été habillait de la même manière, personne n'aurait pu les distinguer.

Elles étaient physiquement identique, mais celle qui marché devant avait l'air plus coquette, bien habillé, maquillé, coiffé. Sa sœur été plus discrète, habillé en gris ses cheveux brun totalement tremper retenu en chignon au dessus de la tête par un crayon. Elle n'avait pas maquillage non plus et semblait s'ennuyer en permanence.

Le professeur de langue, Monsieur Smith, arriver tous les élèves s'assirent. Thomas lui resta quelques instants le regard fixer sur les deux nouvelles qui venaient de se placer à un mètre de lui.

\- Salut les jeunes vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Leurs demandes le professeur en regardant toute la classe. Mais dites-moi, je rêve ou je vois double ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux sœurs. Thomas remarqua que celle habillait en gris, s'était mise à rougir et il se surpris à trouver cela mignon.

\- Pouvez-vous, vous présenter Mesdemoiselles ? Demanda le professeur

\- On s'est déjà présenté trois fois aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en devenant encore plus rouge.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je ne vous connais pas alors présentez-vous. Répondit le professeur en leur faisant signe de venir près de lui.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se tournèrent vers les élèves.

\- Bonjour à tous, moi c'est Emilia Fletcher, nous venons d'emménager ici parce que notre père a été muté à Sydney. Se présenta la plus féminine des deux.

\- Et moi c'est Rebecca. Fut tout ce qui sortie de la bouche de la deuxième.

\- Vous est jumelles ? Demanda Benjamin avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- T'es perspicace toi dit donc. Répliqua Rebecca sur un temps ironique.

Et les deux sœurs retournèrent s'assoire sous les rire des personnes présentes.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite et après avoir fini sa séance de 250 pompes, Thomas mangea seul, comme chaque soir puis alla se coucher.

6mois plus tard

Samedi 25 juillet 2009

Les jours suivants, était exactement pareil que d'habitude pour Thomas. Entraînement, cours, entraînement. Et ciné le week-end.

Avec Benjamin, ils avaient prit l'habitude d'aller au cinéma chaque samedi. Même quand il n'y avait pas de nouveautés, ils re-voyaient le film qu'ils avaient le plus apprécié, qui était pour la plupart un film fantastique ou de science-fiction.

\- je n'arrive pas a croire que Dumbledore, meurt ! C'est totalement ridicule ! S'exclama Benjamin fou de rage.

\- Tu réagit comme si c'était la première que tu le voyer. Répondit Thomas qui était mort de rire.

\- Trop drôle ! Hé je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu as une nouvelle poursuiveuse. Lui dit Benjamin en regardant une personne passer à quelques mètres d'eux.

Thomas tourna la téte dans la même direction et vit une jeune fille habillé toute en noir, qui cherchait une poubelle pour j'étais son pot de pop-corn.

\- Rebecca Fletcher ?

\- A parce qu'on plus tu te rappelles de son prénom ? Il y a eu quelques chose entre vous deux ? Le questiona Benjamin avant de reprendre sur un temps pensif. Quoique, même quand il y a un truc avec une fille, tu te rappelles jamais du prénom.

\- T'es complètement barge, tu le sais ça. Si je me rappelle d'elle c'est juste parce qu'elle t'a mis la honte.

\- N'empêche quand ce moment, tu es en train de l'a dévorer des yeux. Lui fit remarquer son ami.

\- c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi elle a toujours cet air triste ? Sa sœur a constamment un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. Mais elle non. Elle, elle ne souri jamais, passe son temps à lire le même bouquin et à écouter sa musique, elle est seule en permanence et je trouve cela à la fois bizarre et totalement fascinant.

Quelques secondes passèrent ou les deux amis ne laissèrent échapper aucun mot. Benjamin regardant Thomas et Thomas regardant la jeune fille, qui attendait visiblement que quelqu'un vienne la chercher.

\- Oh !!! J'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama d'un seul coup Benjamin, ce qui attira tous les regards sur eux. Mon cœur, tu es AMOUREUX !!

\- Cris plus fort, personne t'as entendu en Chine.

\- Tu vois tu ne nie même pas ! J'en étais sûr. Toi, Thomas Joking, louper ton entraînement tout un après-midi pour aller voir un film que tu a déjà vu, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, je me suis fais un claquage. Interdit dee sport pendant deux semaines. Si tu m'écouter un peu quand je te parle tu serais pas en train de te faire des films sur ma vie sentimentale.

\- Peut-être mais au moins vous avez un point commun. Le cinéma fantastique. À chaque fois qu'on va voir un film de la catégorie fantastique, elle est là aussi.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui craque sur elle. S'esclaffa Thomas.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est toi qui passe ton temps à la regarder. Bon il faut que je te laisse mon père vient d'arriver.

\- Quoi ? On rentre pas ensemble ?

\- Non. Je vais à Sydney voir ma mère, je rentre demain soir. Tu va me manquer mon cœur.

Thomas regarda son ami partir en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dis d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule.

Il commança à marcher en direction de chez lui quand il vit Rebecca assise sur un banc publique à attendre, en lisant. Et pour la première fois en 6 mois, il reconnu le livre qu'elle lisait sans cesse.

C'était Les Aventures de Tom Sawyer de Mark Twain. Le livre qui lui avait donné son prénom. Le premier qu'il avait lu en entier.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler mais arriver à ses côtés, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Elle ne lisait pas. Elle pleurait. Assise toute seule sur un banc devant un vieux cinéma, elle pleurait silencieusement la tête baisser, les mains agrippant avec force ce classique de la littérature pour enfants et les cheveux mal attaché dans quelques mèche lui encadré le visage.

Et surtout cette chanson que ses écouteurs joué à fond.

What's the worst thing I can say

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight...


End file.
